What a Girl Really Wants
by Winter Bells
Summary: Kau tahu apa keinginan terdalam dari seorang gadis? Keinginan terakhirnya? Modified Canon. Ian Wallace / Daphne Dashwood. RnR please?


Disclaimer: What a Girl Wants bukan milik saya. What a Girl Wants ditulis oleh Jenny Bicks dan Elizabeth Chandler. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

Warning: modified Canon, lime.

Pairing: Ian Wallace / Daphne Dashwood.

Enjoy—kalau bisa :)

* * *

><p><strong>What a Girl Really Wants<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Bila kau sadari, hari ini seorang pemuda akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Dashwood, Ian Wallace namanya. Tujuannya mengunjungi salah satu keluarga kerajaan tersebut ialah semata-mata menjemput teman baiknya—yang mana putri dari keluarga Dashwood. Ia mengendarai sebuah motor dengan pakaian layaknya vokalis band. Kau tau? Memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan celana jeans yang sengaja dirobek bagian lututnya. Tak ketinggalan model rambutnya yang aww, mengesankan.<p>

Grung. Grung.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu meraungkan motornya sehingga terdengar begitu jantan. Ia turun seraya melekatkan penutup kepalanya di salah satu gagang motor. Berjalan tanpa beban kemudian meraih gagang pintu yang tertera di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Dashwood. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mengajak sang putri untuk bermain melalui jalan ini, kalau ia memilih jalan depan, maka nasibnya patut diperhitungkan.

Cekrek. Setelah Ian membuka pintu—eits! Sebuah tangan langsung menariknya keluar. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" seru Daphne dengan antusias. Bila dilihat dari penampilannya, Daphne tak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa yang tinggal di perumahan lazim. Sebab, kaos dan jeans yang ia pakai tak mencerminkan sedikitpun penampilan seorang putri kerajaan. Tapi inilah yang disukai oleh Daphne, tampil seperti gadis normal tanpa harus menggunakan gaun panjang dengan topi formal di atas kepalanya. Bosan dan tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau siap?" Ian menaiki motornya lalu menyalakan mesin. Daphne mengangguk dan duduk di jok belakang motor tersebut. Ia meraih helm hasil pemberian dari Ian. "Pegangan!"

Wus! Dan motor itu pun berlari cepat. Dedaunan yang telah bersemayam di atas tanah terombang-ambing melayang di atas udara akibat laju mesin itu. Semakin lama Ian mengebutkan motornya, semakin kuatlah tangan Daphne melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Lihat saja. Tempat ini pasti akan membuatmu tak ingin pulang,"

senyum sumringah berkibar di bibir Daphne. Ian selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi gadis yang sesungguhnya. Mencari apa yang sebenarnya seorang gadis inginkan. Inilah hidup yang diinginkan Daphne.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ian saat mereka sampai di tujuan. Keduanya turun dari motor. Daphne tercengang, belum pernah ia mengunjungi pasar di pinggir kota. Menjual berbagai pernak-pernik yang diinginkan oleh para gadis. "E-eh, t-tunggu!"

Daphne menarik tangan Ian menuju sebuah toko. Ternyata toko kecil yang mereka masuki adalah toko busana. Daphne begitu sibuk memilah berbagai pakaian yang tersedia di dalamnya. "Ian, bagaimana penampilanku?"

_Glek_.

Mata Ian tertegun dan ia meneguk ludahnya. Gadis itu sedang memakai pakaian renang mode terbaru. Belah dadanya tampak dan lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas. "Err… bagus,"

"Benarkah? Yeay! Aku akan membeli pakaian ini."

Hari itu, mereka membunuh waktu dengan membuang uang di pasar tersebut. Singgah ke satu toko lalu ke toko lainnya. Waktu terus bergulir sehingga mereka lupa sore telah tiba.

"Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersenang-senang lagi,"

Daphne memohon agar Ian dan motornya tak memulangkannya. Yeah, lagipula Ian juga belum puas have fun hari ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat lain,"

Seketika itu juga motor menyala kembali, meraung memberontak menentang alam dan pergi menyapu jalanan. Meninggalkan dedaunan dan debu-debu berterbangan di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Danau. Sampan. Bebek. Burung merpati. Alga biru yang tertanam di dasar danau. Sepasang insan yang duduk di atas susunan kayu mengapung di atas air, menjadi pemandangan menakjubkan yang melebihi kata romantis.<p>

Ian dan Daphne, sepasang insan yang mengapung bersamaan menunggangi sampan di atas genangan air luas yang disebut danau. Kayu mahoni panjang yang telah diukir, perlahan Ian dorong secara berkala agar sampan yang mereka naiki berjalan di atas air menuju titik pertengahan.

"Kau tau, aura di danau ini begitu romantis. Apa kau merasakannya?" Ian terus mengayuh tongkatnya di pinggir sampan.

"Ya, sangat." Daphne tertegun. Kedua bola matanya bertautan ke segala arah. Memandangi panorama. "Kau tau, kau selalu membuatku menjadi seorang gadis,"

"Kau ingin mencoba berdiri di pinggirnya?" tawar Ian. Dengan senang hati Daphne menerimanya dan mengikuti instruksi Ian.

"Ini sulit," Daphne terus mencoba berdiri di sisi sampan. Sepertinya gaya gravitasi menggoyahkan keseimbangannya. "Ouwowooo!" Ia berteriak. Kakinya tak terlatih sehingga tak mampu menjaga _balance-nya_.

Tangan-tangan itu menangkapnya. Menjatuhkan mereka berdua dari Tuan Sampan. Masuk ke dalam perut danau. Pakaian mereka basah, menggigil. Keduanya kembali ke pangkuan sampan dan sama-sama tersungkur. Daphne menimpa tubuh Ian.

"Ini," Ian melepas bajunya dan melingkarkannya ke pelukan Daphne agar gadis itu tak kedinginan. Tampaklah kulit putih telanjang itu oleh kedua bola mata Daphne. "Kau tak apa?"

Daphne masih terdiam. Tatapannya tertuju ke Ian yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kau tau Ian, setelah seorang gadis memenuhi keinginannya. Tinggal satu keinginan terbesar yang harus ia penuhi—"

"—apa itu?" Kedua wajah itu saling mendekat. Hening seketika, suara tak ada menyapa. Mata saling terkatup dan sepasang bibir saling bertautan. Menyapa satu sama lain. Tangan-tangan Daphne membelai, merayu dada mulus seorang Ian. Kemudian jari-jemari itu perlahan menurunkan jeans Ian. Sehingga benda vital yang tersimpan di dalamnya tergapai oleh tangan Daphne. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Ian terkesima. Sentuhan itu mampu melumpuhkan persendian dan otot-ototnya. "Enggh…" Benda itu menghormat secara berkala. Kedua napas mereka saling bersatu.

"Kau tau apa keinginan terakhir seorang gadis? Inilah dia," Perlahan balutan kain yang menyelubungi tubuh Daphne tak tampak. "Mari kita bersenang-senang,"

"Aku takut kau tidak gadis lagi," goda Ian sembari menggulingkan tubuh Daphne. "Dengan senang hati hamba memenuhi permintaanmu, Putri."

Sore itu menjadi awal hubungan lebih mereka. Hasrat-hasrat tercurahkan di atas sampan. Saling berbagi tubuh untuk dinikmati bersama. Mereka yang berada di sekitar danau akan heran mendengar desahan-desahan seorang gadis.

"—Ahh. Argh!—"

.

—_Kau tau keinginan terakhir seorang gadis? Berbagi kenikmatan bersama sehingga ia menjadi gadis sempurna. Menjadi seorang wanita.—_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>.

* * *

><p>FYI, fanfic ini diambil dari sebuah scene yang ada di movie-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca :)<p>

Review?


End file.
